Rampage
The Rampage is a Nerf blaster that was released on August 1, 2012, under the N-Strike Elite series. It comes packaged with a twenty-five dart drum, twenty-five Elite Darts, and instructions. Details The Rampage is a pump-action clip system blaster. It is able to slam fire and has a digital camo detailed on it. It features two tactical rails on top of the blaster, as well as a clip point on its handle for the use of a strap or other carrying accessories. It is compatible with detachable shoulder stocks, despite not coming packaged with one. At the end of the blaster and on the stock attachment area, there is a priming indicator. Its jam door is located on the right side of the blaster. It has a secret dart holder in the handle. The Rampage has a rifled barrel. The Rampage has a side-loading system, which can be uncomfortable if the user is using an eighteen dart clip. Removing the clip can be challenging to some people, and it can block their view if they are right-handed. However, the drum can also be used as a shield to block incoming darts. In a similar fashion as the Retaliator, the Rampage can store a single dart in its grip. Official description History The Rampage is a direct successor to the 2009 N-Strike Raider Rapid Fire CS-35. In 2014, a clear blue Rampage was released under the Sonic ICE series. In 2015, a variant was released with Elite XD range claims, and featured a color scheme very similar to the original blaster, with notably fewer paint operations. In 2019, the Rampage was re-released with a white color scheme, a Retaliator shoulder stock, and an eighteen dart clip instead of a twenty-five dart drum. Color schemes The Rampage has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike Elite (blue, white, black, gray and orange) *N-Strike Elite running change "economy" variant / Elite XD (blue, white, black, gray and orange; sports considerably fewer paint operations; the included twenty-five dart drum is also subject to similar changes) *Sonic ICE (clear blue, gray and orange) Value packs It was offered in a special value pack including the Rampage itself, the twenty-five dart drum, an extra N-Strike Elite eighteen dart clip, and forty-three Elite Darts. Trivia *In the teaser video, the Rampage is equipped with a Lightningstorm shoulder stock which is visible in certain close-up shots of the blaster. *Early mock-ups of the blaster included a tactical rail shield that would have been much like the Blast Shield or the Nitron shield. The idea was dropped due to unknown reasons. *The Rampage's packaging actually shows the blaster's handle all the way forward, rather than in the Raider CS-35, Quick 16, or the Alpha Trooper CS-18's being held back partially while the digital dart is shown as being fired out on the box. * On the instruction manual picture, instead of saying Rampage, it says Raider CS-35. *The differences between the standard and Elite XD variant can be easily told apart from the packaging. The original version depicts an older Nerf model, while the newer version features a younger Nerf model. The blaster depicted on the original version's packaging sports prototype colors, whereas the "economy" version's packaging depicts a blaster sporting a deco with varying degrees of accuracy to the actual product. Gallery Official videos Nerf N-Strike Elite Rampage NERF N-Strike Elite RAMPAGE - commercial short NERF N-Strike Elite RAMPAGE - commercial presentation References External links * * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Elite products Category:Slam fire blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Detachable shoulder stock-compatible blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails